


Put Your Nipples Away

by YouthIsWasted



Series: Hadestown Fics [5]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouthIsWasted/pseuds/YouthIsWasted
Summary: Eurydice takes an underage Orpheus to the bar for her 21st birthday.
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Series: Hadestown Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787488
Kudos: 17





	Put Your Nipples Away

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted to tumblr @bloomsinthebittersnow

“Come on, Orpheus! It’ll be fun! I only get to turn 21 once and I want to make the most of it,” Eurydice whined from her closet where she was currently trying to pick an outfit to wear to her birthday celebration.

“But ‘Rydice, I’m not 21 yet. I can’t even get in,” the poet replied from his position flopped across his girlfriend’s bed. “Why don’t we just go out to dinner and see a movie instead?

“Orpheus!” Eurydice whined. “Everyone is expecting us! And you and I both know that Mr. Hermes will let you in. Besides, you’ll be 21 in a few weeks, what’s the difference?”

Orpheus sighed in defeat and stood up to start getting ready. Eurydice stopped him in his tracks, holding up two different tops to ask for his opinion. The first option was a black mesh top with small polka dots with a lacy black bra to go underneath. The other option was a simple silk top with a delicate floral pattern. Orpheus looked carefully between the two options, trying to form a coherent opinion. 

“Well, they’re both beautiful,” he said, running his hand through his hair. “Which one do you like better?”

“I was thinking about wearing the black one because I won’t get as hot when we’re dancing.”

“Dancing? I thought we were just going out for drinks,” Orpheus asked, his eyes going wide.

“Oh Orpheus, I forget that you’ve never been to the bar on a Saturday night. Once everyone has a few drinks in them, we all head towards the stage and dance to whatever band is performing that night. It’s so much fun! You’ll love it!”

Two hours later, Orpheus and Eurydice were walking up to the entrance to Hermes’s bar. Orpheus’s anxiety was palpable as they reached the door. Eurydice reached out a hand towards his shaking ones, trying her hardest to ground him again before they stepped inside. Hermes greeted them at the door, allowing Orpheus to slip inside without an ID and wishing Eurydice a happy birthday.

The young couple made their way over to the bar, Eurydice determined to enjoy as much alcohol as possible now that she was of age. She ordered herself a vodka lemonade, one of her personal favorites, and a beer for Orpheus, not wanting to start him off with hard liquor. Once they had received their drinks, they made their way over to a table where a few of Eurydice’s friends from her photography class were waiting for them. 

After the rounds of birthday wishes were over, the conversation switched to Eurydice’s goals for the upcoming year. After a few moments of thought, the only thing she could think of was wanting to get an apartment with Orpheus next semester and spend as much time together as possible. Her friends thought this was absolutely adorable and spent the next half hour asking the young couple for all of the adorable details about their relationship.

A few drinks later, Hermes came over with a tray of shots, his birthday gift for the young girl. Orpheus was nervous to try tequila for the first time, but hesitantly downed the liquid at the same time as his girlfriend, feeling the burn of the alcohol as it traveled down his throat. By this point, Eurydice was definitely tipsy as she made her way up to the bar again. Orpheus followed closely behind, worried that something could happen to her during the short walk. This time, she ordered them both some sort of fruity cocktail made with gin. 

Much to his surprise, Orpheus actually enjoyed the fruity drink, sipping it quickly and then ordering another, despite Eurydice’s warning to go slow. She noticed him stumbling slightly on his way back to the table and got up to guide him to his seat, calling over to Hermes to ask for a glass of water. 

Hermes brought glasses over to their booth, along with a large pitcher of ice water. He glanced at Orpheus, the young man he had helped to raise, who was drunk for the first time in his life. 

“Slow down there boy,” he chuckled, seeing Orpheus about to take another large gulp of his cocktail. “Here, have some water. You’ll thank me tomorrow.”

Orpheus obeyed and took a few small sips of his water before returning to his alcohol. Hermes shrugged and walked away, making a mental note to send the boy home with some ibuprofen and Gatorade for the morning.

A few hours later, Orpheus was on his fifth drink, despite Eurydice’s attempts to slow him down. The band had started playing at this point and Orpheus dragged her over to the makeshift dance floor, wrapping his arms around her waist and swaying awkwardly. 

After a short while, Orpheus was starting to get hot, the combination of the alcohol and the sheer number of bodies pressed into the small space getting the best of him. Eurydice had run to the bathroom, leaving him alone and confused on the dance floor. He couldn’t bear the heat anymore and peeled his sweaty shirt off, leaving him in just his too-loose pants and suspenders. 

Eurydice returned from the bathroom to a commotion by the dance floor. She glanced over, shocked to see her boyfriend, who was normally shy and reserved, standing on a table, swinging his shirt over his head. She pushed her way towards the front of the crowd that had gathered, hoping she could get him down quickly so they could leave before he embarrassed himself any more.

“Orpheus! Get down from there!” she called to him.

Much to her dismay, Orpheus was too busy dancing to notice her presence. She decided she needed to try a different approach, grabbing a chair from a nearby table and climbing on top of it so she was closer to his eye level.

“Orpheus. Put your nipples away. We’re going home.” 

Thankfully, he heard her this time and allowed her to help him off the table. She helped him put his shirt back on before guiding him back to their table to grab their things. She said a quick round of goodbyes to their friends, thanking them for a fun night out. As she and Orpheus started making their way towards the exit, Hermes approached them with a small bag of items to help Orpheus with his inevitable hangover. 

Eurydice decided they would walk back to her dorm rather than calling an Uber, figuring the fresh air would do Orpheus some good. As they were getting back onto the campus, Orpheus stopped walking, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

“What’s wrong, my love? We’re almost back to my room and then you can rest,” she cooed, stopping to look him in the eyes.

“I think… I think I like gin,” he muttered, nodding gently as he finished his thought, as if he was verifying the fact for himself.

“Oh, it certainly seemed like you enjoyed it tonight. Now let’s get you in bed before it gets any later. You need to sleep this off,” she chuckled, putting an arm around his back again to help steady him as he walked.

Eurydice knew he would be extremely hungover the next morning, so she got him settled in the bed and left a bottle of water, a bottle of gatorade, and some ibuprofen on the nightstand before going about her bedtime routine. When she got back to her room after brushing her teeth that night and saw him curled up, fast asleep in her small bed, a sense of love washed over her as she crawled in next to him. In his sleep, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his chest. She quickly fell asleep, her head resting on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. Tomorrow would be a rough day for him, but in that moment, she was content to just be curled up in his arms all night. She couldn’t think of a better way to end her birthday.


End file.
